prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWC Euphoria
WWC Euphoria is an annual professional wrestling event promoted by World Wrestling Council in Puerto Rico since 2007. This event is always celebrated as the first show of the year. 2007 This event was held on Saturday, January 6, 2007 on Juan Ramon Loubriel Stadium at Bayamón, Puerto Rico. *WWC Universal Champion: Eddie Colón vs Heidenreich *Carlos Colón vs. Víctor Jovica *Vampiro vs. Huracán Castillo *Luchador Misterioso vs Bronco *José Rivera Jr. & Noriega vs Terror Inc. *Fireblaze vs Alex Montalvo *Tim Arson vs Rico Suave *Superstar Romeo vs. Barrabás Jr. *WWC Junior Lightheavyweight Champion: Hammett vs. Rick Stanley *Rikochet vs. La Pulga The second card of the event was celebrated next day, January 7, 2009 at Fajardo, Puerto Rico *Eddie Colón vs. Bronco *Vampiro vs. Heidenreich *Noriega vs. Black Pain *Fireblaze & Jose Rivera Jr. & Tim Arson vs. Alex Montalvo, Barrabás Jr. & Rico Suave *Chicky Starr vs. Huracán Castillo *Hammett vs. Elí Rodríguez *Génesis vs. La Bella Carmen *Rikochet vs. La Pulga 2008 This event was celebrated in Coliseo de Puerto Rico, Jose M. Agrelot at San Juan, Puerto Rico. *Carlito vs Chris Masters *Orlando Colón & Eddie Colón w/ Stacy vs Konnan & Ron Killings - Guitar Revenge *Último Dragón vs Joey Mercury *Joe Bravo vs Barrabas Jr. *WWC Tag Team Champions:TLC Match: Chris Joel & Noriega vs Thunder & Lightning *Carlos Colón vs Víctor Jovica *Rico Suave vs Huracan Castillo *Mini Abismo Negro vs Octagoncito 2009 This event was celebrated on January 3, 2009 in Coliseo Rubén Rodriguez at Bayamón, Puerto Rico. *WWC Universal Champion: Ray González vs El Bronco *WWC Tag Team Champions: Thunder & Lightning vs Elijah Burke & Armando Alejandro Estrada *WWC Puerto Rico Heavyweight Champion: BJ vs Steve Corino *Shane "The Glamour Boy" vs Charles "The Hammer" Evans *Eugene vs Snitsky *WWC Tag Team #1 Contenders: Huracán Castillo & Rico Suave vs Texas Outlaws *Ángel vs Tommy Diablo *El Profe vs Little Ricky Rubio *The Sons of Tonga vs Los Aéreos (Hiram Tua y El Sensacional Carlitos) 2010 This event was celebrated on January 16, 2010 in Coliseo de Puerto Rico, Jose M. Agrelot. *Copa Luchador de la Década: Ray González beat Carlito and Ricky Banderas *Eddie Colón (Primo) vs Orlando Colón *WWC Tag Team Champion: La Amenaza Ilegal (Bryan & Chicano) vs Thunder & Lightning *WWC Universal Heavyweight Champion: BJ defeated Noriega *El Bronco vs Black Pain w/ Chicky Starr (as Manarger) *Shawn Spears vs Idol Stevens * King Tonga Jr. beat Abbad *El Sensacional Carlitos pinned Hiram Tua 2011 This event was celebrated in three dates; January 7, 8, and 9: The first card was celebrated on January 7, 2011 at Dolores 'Toyita' Martinez Coliseum Juana Diaz. * Lynx beat Angel * CJ O'Doyle defeat Hideo Saito * Killer Kat pinned Black Rose * BJ & Joe Bravo defeat (DQ) Thunder & Lightning * Mr Big defeat Noriega * Rikochet & Mascarita Dorada beat El Niche & Pierrothcito * Orlando Colon vs El Sensacional Carlitos The second card was celebrated on January 8, 2011 at Jose 'Pepin' Cestero Court in Bayamón. * Ricky Banderas vs Carlito w/ Hercules Ayala as Referee * MVP vs Orlando Colon * El Sensacional Carlitos vs Hideo Saito * Joe Bravo vs Mr. X * BJ vs Noriega * Thunder & Lightning vs Los Rabiosos (Mr. Big y Blitz) * Mascarita Dorada vs Pierrothcito * Chris Joel vs CJ O'Doyle * Lynx vs El Niche w/Black Rose The last card was celebrated on January 9, 2011 at Rebekah Coldberg in Cabo Rojo. *El Niche beat Rikochet *CJ O'Doyle pinned Mr X *Joe Bravo defeat Hideo Saito *Los Rabiosos vs Thunder & Lightning (DDQ) *Pierrothcito beat Mascarita Dorada *Carlitos defeat Noriega *MVP & Ricky Banderas defeat Carlito y Orlando Colon Category:World Wrestling Council Annual Events